


Dressing Up To Kiss, Dressing Up To Touch All This

by ciaan



Series: high school threesome AU [1]
Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Community: kink_bingo, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-08
Updated: 2010-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaan/pseuds/ciaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written August 2008 for the 'costumes' prompt at kink_bingo. Set in an AU where Jared, Jensen, and Sandy are high school seniors who have an established threeway relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressing Up To Kiss, Dressing Up To Touch All This

Jared had learned last year that Halloween at an arts high school was really different from Halloween at his former public high school. Everyone spent all month working on costumes and decorations, going wild for one of the biggest parties of the year. The most frustrating thing, though, was that Jensen and Sandy wouldn't tell him a word about what they were wearing.

"You can't see it in advance," Jensen had snapped when Jared first asked him.

"What, is it a wedding dress?"

Jensen had shaken his head and laughed, but remained adamant about it being a surprise, and somehow actually managed to keep it hidden despite living in the same room as Jared. Sandy had been a little different, because she told him what she was wearing - she just changed her story every day, and after a dozen different costume descriptions, Jared had flung up his hands and given in. Neither one was going to help him out with any of his plans, either.

Which might be why he didn't have any plans. At least, not any that worked. He'd thought of being a serial killer or something, but fake blood was such a mess. Zombies and animals were silly, his papier maché banana fell apart, the late October fall chill here ruled out belly dancing clothes, and so on and so on and so forth until finally it was the big day and he still didn't have anything. In the end he snuck into the costume closet and raided last spring's Pirates Of Penzance wardrobe remainders. At least he'd be warm with poofy pants and sleeves, a vest, tall boots, and a tri-cornered Jolly Roger hat. He ditched the eyepatch after walking into the wall twice on his way out of the building.

Yeah, Captain Jared needed both eyes.

It was not the done thing to wear costumes to class during the day; they were traditionally only for the evening, for dinner and the dance and the trick-or-treating between the dorms. Jensen had said Jared could come back to their room at 4:30, but then he still wasn't ready and made Jared wait out in the hall until almost 5:00. Jared was beginning to worry about missing the start of dinner when Jensen finally called that he could come in.

Slipping in, Jared quickly closed the door behind himself when he saw Jensen leaning against the far wall, obviously posing, thumbs laced through the beltloops of his black leather pants - looking nothing like his normal self. The leather pants were topped by a black velvet corset-vest, laced tight over Jensen's chest, leaving his arms bare. He was wearing a collar and wristbands, all with silver bondage rings hanging from them, his hair spiked up with lots of gel, and black lipstick and heavy eyeliner.

Jared was across the room in a second, pressed against Jensen to kiss him, because damn. But Jensen put out a hand, fingers against Jared's lips. "You'll smudge me," Jensen whispered, voice just a breath, looking up at Jared through his eyelashes. "Can't have that."

Ever since he'd seen Jensen's first monologue in drama class, Jared had been in awe of his acting skills. Apparently tonight was an example of putting on a costume equaling putting on a character, and that character was some kind of teasing ingénue who was going to drive Jared crazy by the end of the evening. Instead Jared sucked the tips of Jensen's fingers into his mouth, and his tongue noticed the smooth feel of nail polish there, tasted its little plastic hint.

There was a knock on the door, and Sandy's voice called, "Guys?"

"It's open," Jensen replied, and Jared reluctantly released Jensen's fingers from his mouth and stepped back. Sandy slipped inside, leaving the door partly open behind her, because the hall was full of people and they'd never be able to get away with closing it now.

Jared whistled softly when he saw her. She was wearing a man's suit, but it fit her well, pinstriped pants and a white shirt, black vest, pinstriped jacket over it just loose enough to look a bit masculine. Not that she was trying to be a guy, clearly, with the stiletto heels and the light makeup, her hair in a bun under the matching fedora. She actually looked a lot like the pictures of Marlene Dietrich hung up in the music room.

"I don't think I'm dressed hot enough to hang out with you two tonight," Jared said.

"That's okay, we're generous." Sandy walked over to slip her arm around Jensen's waist, the two of them both posing now, and Jared was practically able to taste how frustrated he'd be all evening. Needing to be discreet sucked, but it was better than getting in trouble, because no one would ever believe a claim that they'd been following the rules if the three of them, if he and Jensen, got freaky in public.

It came to pass exactly as he had suspected, and by the end of the dance Jared was utterly frustrated. He desperately wanted to get laid after watching Sandy and Jensen walk around in those costumes all night, after watching them both dance. They were fucking awesome dancers, both of them, and Jared knew he looked like a spazz doing anything, whether he was trying to grind or trying to ballroom dance. But Sandy and Jensen, they did all sorts of elaborate stuff, Sandy especially, and looked so hot in the process, moving together so well.

Afterward they both followed him, giggling, back to the green room so that he could return the pirate outfit to the costume closet and get his normal clothes out of his cubby. Jared yanked the vest off just as Sandy slipped a chair under the doorknob and Jensen disappeared into the closet. As Jared started tugging off the boots Sandy followed Jensen. Jared tossed the hat and boots aside and went after them.

They'd pushed a bunch of the hanging clothes aside, clearing space on the bar, and Jensen was standing there, hands over his head, Sandy lacing a paisley tie through the rings on his wristbands and binding him to the bar. They looked so exotic and sexy together, Sandy in her suit, Jensen in his goth club outfit, tied up.

"Look, captain, I caught you a wench," she said, and Jensen grinned. Jared really didn't need any more encouragement, slamming the door behind him. Jensen winked, rocking his shiny hips forward slightly, and Jared was over there next to them, pressing up against Jensen as Sandy tested her knots. "No need to be gentle with him," she added, and Jared leaned down and kissed Jensen hard. He felt Sandy move away, but didn't stop kissing. Jensen opened up to him all the way, somehow pulling Jared closer with his tongue even though he couldn't move, as Jared cradled his jaw in his hands.

Finally Jared managed to pull away, looking around for Sandy. She had gotten another tie and was knotting the doorknob to one of the nearby poles of the clothes rack. That was reassuring, because anyone could decide to come in here. At least this way they'd only get in trouble for being somewhere they shouldn't, and would hopefully have enough warning to not be too obviously breaking other rules, even though it would still look very suspicious. Sandy was definitely good at this sneaking around stuff.

"Now I'm really trapped," Jensen murmured nonchalantly. "What have I gotten myself into? Ravished by pirates, that can't be a good fate."

"It's the best fate a little slut like you could ask for," Sandy purred, taking her fedora off and hanging it on the doorknob before slinking back across the floor toward them. She slid between the two of them, her ass rubbing against Jared's crotch, reaching up and kissing Jensen. Jared loved watching that. He always loved watching the two of them together, and moved around to the right to get a better view of their mouths opening, their closed eyes and the way her breasts rose and fell against his chest.

Grinning at him, Sandy slowly slid the jacket off her arms, dropping it to the ground behind her. She unbuttoned her vest and shirt down to her bellybutton, revealing the lacy black bra underneath.

Sandy hooked her right leg up and around Jensen's waist and leaned back, high heel pressed to his ass, her head dropped down, reaching to pull her hair out of its bun and then shaking it loose, hips shimmying and undulating as she tipped further back. Jared wrapped his fingers around her pinstriped thigh as Sandy treated Jensen like a stripper's pole, bending down to bury his face in her cleavage, mouthing over the soft curves of her skin.

She pulled up to meet Jared, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him, hanging there balanced between the two guys. Jared could feel the little jostles as Sandy and Jensen both rocked their hips. Sandy thrust her tongue deep into his mouth for a few minutes before Jared straightened up and she slid away to the other side of Jensen. Jared pressed in against Jensen, his breath catching in his throat and his blood pounding, rubbing his hardening dick against the jut of Jensen's hipbone. Jensen turned his head and licked over Jared's lips.

"He's your captive audience," Sandy murmured. "You really oughta be trying to please him."

"I thought I was punishing him, boarding ship and taking all his booty." Jared bit down on Jensen's neck, making Jensen arch up against him. "Isn't that what pirates do to captives? Fifty lashes?" He fluttered his eyelashes over the same spot on Jensen's skin.

"You could torture me to death with your bad puns," Jensen replied.

Jared slid his hands up Jensen's arms, wrapping around his wrists, bracelets and tie rough under his palms, lacing his fingers through Jensen's. "That would be a waste of a good captive," Jared said, swaying closer to Jensen and kissing him deep. He could feel Sandy's hands working in between them, pulling at Jensen's button.

"Fifty strokes of the tongue," she suggested, her mouth curved up in an evil little bow.

"Hey, I'm the pirate captain here, don't I get to decide the sentence?"

Sandy tapped her knee against his leg. "I'm wearing the pants. I'll choreograph."

"Technically, we're all wearing pants," Jared laughed. Jensen rolled his eyes at both of them, then swayed forward as Sandy cupped her hand to his crotch. "Yes, Sandy," Jared added saccharine sweetly, because it was what he wanted to do now anyway, his mouth watering, his skin feeling heavy with desire.

Jared ran his hands down Jensen's chest, the velvet soft under his palms, then knelt down. He leaned in, biting at the lacings on Jensen's vest, tugging them lightly with his teeth and making his way down them, lower across Jensen's stomach. His hands slid over Jensen's hips, the smooth glide of leather as he reached back and cupped Jensen's ass, squeezing firmly. Sandy pulled Jensen's zipper down, opening his fly and taking out his dick. She stroked him softly, gliding her palm over the tip, then back to grip the base and finally spread her fingers wide, presenting Jensen's erection to Jared on her open hand. Jensen squirmed, hips trying to rock, both of them holding him still. Staring, Jared took in the sight of Jensen's freckles standing out against his blush, his eyes dark and wide in the black liner, his dick stiff and flushed in Sandy's elegant hand. Jensen whimpered softly as Jared leaned in and sucked him down deep.

Hot and heavy, and Jared moved greedily, feeling Sandy's fingers trace over the bulge in his cheek.

"Make the captive beg," she said, and Jared pulled back, his lips just wrapped around the head of Jensen's dick, breathing damply on it.

"Whatever my crime was," Jensen moaned, "I swear I'll never repeat it if you keep going." Jared pressed his tongue into the slit of Jensen's dick and Jensen bucked forward.

"He begs so easily," Sandy murmured, voice dripping like honey onto Jared's fevered nerves. "I don't think he can really mean it." She slipped her hands inside Jensen's front pockets, pulling him back slightly by his hips, and Jared squeezed tighter at his ass, fingers kneading, moving his head just enough to not lose Jensen's dick. Sandy pressed up behind Jensen, peering around his chest at Jared, Jared's hands up against her stomach. Jared watched her bite down on Jensen's side, tonguing the seam of his corset, as Jensen tried to move forward into Jared's mouth, held in place by the tie and the two of them combined. "Do you believe his confession, captain?" She pulled Jensen's hips back a little further.

"No," Jared mumbled, vibrating it around Jensen's dick. He started to slowly inch his head forward, glancing up at Jensen's face, Jensen's eyes closed, his lips smudged black with lipstick, his hot blush reaching down to his chest, his throat working wildly. Jared crept his lips along, tongue pressing up, gaining himself more of Jensen's dick at a geological pace. Sandy's face disappeared behind Jensen, and Jared was pretty sure she was biting at his back and neck now, just barely able to hear the soft wet sounds through his own. He shut his eyes and concentrated on Jensen's sleekly covered ass in his hands, Jensen's hard dick in his mouth.

"You're right," Jensen said, voice cracking, "if this is the punishment every time I might continue a life of crime."

"Crimes against rhyme," Sandy muttered. "Don't let up on him, captain." Jared didn't.

He stayed slow until he had Jensen's dick deep down his throat, face pushed into Jensen's crotch, zipper under his chin and velvet at his nose. Then he pulled back off, listening to Jensen mewl roughly. A snail-paced retreat, until Jared was back to just barely licking the head of Jensen's dick, feeling Jensen's ass twitching under his palms.

Then Sandy's hand slid across his jaw, her fingers petting his hair for a moment before twisting tight. Jared glanced up to see her leaning around Jensen again, looking down at him. Her left hand was up at Jensen's throat, two fingers laced through the ring on his collar. She shook her head, hair slipping over her shoulders, and started to drag Jared forward. He relaxed around Jensen's dick, taking it in as Jensen thrust forward slightly, hips freer now.

Jared gave in before Sandy's grabbing hand and Jensen's pushing hips, moving his head faster and faster, sucking hard and firm around Jensen's dick, pressing his tongue roughly upward. His whole focus narrowed to that one sensation, the hot weight in his mouth, the needy drive of sucking dick. He only distantly heard Sandy's encouraging murmurs, Jensen's breathy moans. Instead it was the hot push, the jerky movements, the tightening pressure that he felt.

Just as Jared knew Jensen was about to come, Sandy yanked his hair hard, pulled him back off Jensen's dick with a grunt, and Jared closed his eyes against the warm wet spurt over his cheek and chin. Opening back up, Jared stared up, licking at the come avidly, noticing the wild gleam in Sandy's dark eyes, the satiated glaze in Jensen's.

"Jared's such a good captain," Sandy breathed. "Right, Jensen?"

"Hell, yeah," Jensen answered, voice husky.

Jared felt warm and happy, pleased that he could do so well by two such awesome people.

Sandy tugged at Jensen's collar, her sultry tone deepening. "But you're nasty. Look what you just did to his face, now we have to punish you more."


End file.
